Diancie's Sense
by Average Human
Summary: A little analysis on Diancie, and her Fairy Aura.


**A/N; Ok, ok, I know I already uploaded today, but I just saw Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, and on the bus scene, I saw something, and immediately my mind was all, "MAKE A ONE SHOT! MAKE. A. One. Shot. MAKE ONE!" so here I am. Enjoy. **_**SPOILER ALERT.**_

Diancie looked out of the window, as the fairy-grass type Flababe flew by in a herd of an illusion of a small, flowery, floating, meadow. Her speech about her worry about the strength she possessed and about being able to sense Xerneas' fairy Aura finished. She thought for a moment, she could sense not only fairy Aura, but all Aura, and she looked over at Ash.

He seemed worried about something, and she knew what it was, she could sense the power of his Aura, if he learned just a little, he could instil fear on even the strongest being in the Pokémon world, he could be a formidable opponent to Arceus, Mewtwo, and even Mew.

But she also understood that, that wasn't something he wanted, that wasn't what he wanted to do with his life, she could almost feel the fear he had in that moment. That moment that he realized that Diancie could sense his Aura. He was afraid he would tell his friends. The new information flung itself into her mind and she looked at the thirteen year old

**(Ok we know he isn't 10, but we really don't know how old Ash is, I realize now, that the stage of his journey he is in now, doesn't coexist with the age I put him at in my ongoing fiction Time of Aura,[or does it, I either put him at 14, or 12, if it's twelve, then yes it does {Sort of} coexist, and I just wasted your time] but I can't put him at 10, so how about 13?)**

Sharing a look with Pikachu, who seemed worried about something, _and yet, he's still helping me, even with that fear… _Diancie was appalled, this kid had guts. Ash looked at her, and Diancie smiled, Ash immediately smiled back, and when she turned around, she saw his reflection in the window start to scratch Pikachu on the head.

o0o

**A/N; now from Ash. **

Diancie could sense Aura, she said she was sensing fairy Aura, but that was enough to tell anyone that she could still sense it. Ash wasn't stupid, he just didn't think before he did things. And being he was from a small town, it was just a normality that he had never heard of diamonds. After all. Palletown wasn't that wealthy of a town.

But now he was worried, if his friends found out, they might treat him differently, expect him to do things he couldn't do. They might not approve of his chosen path for life, and if Diancie told them, then he would have to face all his fears.

Pikachu knew exactly what the young trainer was thinking, and looked up at Ash, only to have his partner look down at him with the same worry. Diancie looked over, and smiled, Ash smiled back, all the while hoping she wouldn't tell his friends.

He looked down at Pikachu, and on impulse started to scratch his best friend's head, right between the ears, Pikachu's favorite spot, next to his tail. Pikachu started to (I guess you could call it purring, if just saying its name in contentment is purring…. Imagine if that was how cats purr… creepy….) purr and the fear melted away for the moment. No matter what, Ash would still help Diancie.

o0o

**A/N; Now as we all know, the movie ended in the cave, no pan out, no leaving the cave, they didn't even put end credits in, I feel cheated. But here's my take on them leaving the cave. **

The Hope Diamond was restored, and the group had said their goodbyes, as they made their way to the entrance of the cave, there was just silence, and this was logical. They had most likely been up all night. They stepped into the light only to hear a telepathic "Wait!" from within. In surprise the group turned around, toward the gaping hole they had just walked through. Diancie was running, trying to catch up.

"Wait, I have to tell you something!" Ash froze, Serena Bonny and Clement stepped forward, and they were now next to him (He had been trailing behind on the way out of the cave.)

"What is it?" Serena asked,

"I have to tell you, that the diamond domain is always open to you. Come anytime!"

Clement gave a happy laugh, bonny yelled, "Happy, Happy Bonny!" Serena drew air in, in joy, and Ash laughed as well. The group turned to leave, but Ash stopped, Diancie noticed and said,

"Yes I know, and don't worry, I won't tell." Ash nodded in gratitude, "Thankyou, Diancie." He turned to catch up with his friends, "See you again sometime!" Pikachu, running alongside him yelled, "Pikachu!" in his trademark goodbye.

**A/N; thankyou for reading, hope you liked it, see you all later!**


End file.
